


Taking "Soulmates" Down a Few Levels

by idkwatoputhere



Series: Taking "Soulmates" (Old version) [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Fluffy?, Ghost!Virgil?, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Ghost!Virgil, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: Virgil doesn't remember his soulmates who are desperately trying to find him. In a series of little mishaps, experience a collection of almost but not quites. Will Virgil remember the months he spent haunting his soulmates apartment and find his people again, or will he live in ignorant bliss and ignore fate and live as though he never died?A continuation of "Taking 'Soulmates' To a Whole New Leveldiscontinued, being rewritten soon
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Taking "Soulmates" (Old version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i actually wrote this, I am proud that I got off my lazy ass!

**oh my god, am i actually going to write a chapter for this book that i promised to write, but went and started 4 other books instead? I think i might be**

I walked to work, as I normally did, as I worked at a Starbucks about three blocks away from my house. I used to move around the place a lot, apparently, but since the accident, I just stay at the register.

I have found out a few things since I lost all of my memories. I moved away from all of my friends with my parents to help my sister get into a better college cheaper, and worked to help pay for everything. I used to live with my mother and sister, but they are not with me anymore. I actually moved in with one of my coworkers, Edd, they were looking for a roommate, and lived on a bottom floor, it worked out perfectly. Edd is aro and does not have a soulmate, which I originally felt bad for, but they said that they were actually happy about the fact that they were not supposed to settle down with a person, and was hoping to travel after they got out of college. 

I learned from the doctors that I was 23 years old. I was still doing physical therapy, but now I had Edd helping me, and I started being able to walk on my own again. I was set to start up classes again soon, and I was excited. I was going to be, or had been, working on my art major. I learned on my own that I loved art, and was very excited.

Edd was also an art major, so we had some classes together, and they promised to help me along.

I came in a few minutes before my shift started, and saw two familiar men walking away from Starbucks. I wonder if we knew each other or something, oh well. I turned into the coffee shop.

“Hey Edd,” I greeted my friend, who had a she/her pin on her shirt.

“Hey, V,” she replied, smiling at me.

“Did you, uh, by any chance know the people who just left?” I asked her, honestly curious.

“Uh, not exactly, we go to school with them, don’t have any classes with them though, one is called ‘Dee’ and the other is named Remus,” Edd replied.

“Hmm, sorry, just thought they looked familiar, maybe I saw them around campus or something,” I put out there, knowing that I promised myself that if I had the chance to speak with the men in my dreams, that I would, but I decided to break that promise to spare myself from having to explain it to Edd, and not wanting things to be awkward if I was wrong, so instead, I clocked in.

The day was pretty boring, the usual of people asking about my leg, complicated orders, and laughing about memes with my roommate. We found ourselves at an arcade about half an hour after our shifts both ended. We were having a ski ball competition when two very loud and annoying people came in, talking loudly and yelling at each other. They also looked familiar, and one of them was Remus from earlier in the day, but I really couldn’t find myself able to care as Edd led me out and home while I was on the brink of a panic attack from the loud noises. We sat on the couch, and Edd brought me back to the real world. We sat on the couch and drank tea in silence for a while before Edd broke that silence.

“I’m sorry that the Prince twins had to ruin your fun, Roman and Remus are really loud people,” Edd apologized. Roman? I saw two in one day, and didn’t try to reach out to either? Wow, I’m shit at keeping promises. I sighed.

“It’s ok, they didn’t know, they don’t know me, it’s fine,” I tried to comfort my friend.

“I just feel bad,” Edd sighed.

“Let’s forget about that and watch terrible movies complaining the whole time,” I joked, and Edd smiled.

“Yeah, lets,” Edd replied, getting up and grabbing the remote.

We watched movies and yelled about stupid plot lines the whole time, laughing together. It was a fantastic night.

I started school three weeks later, but I still had to use crutches, which was annoying, but I survived. I mainly chilled with Edd, as we had pretty much all of our classes together, or I chilled in the library.

One day I was chilling in the library and a familiar looking guy walked in. It wasn’t Roman, Remus, or Dee, but he still looked familiar. I looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to my book, not wanting to appear creepy. I stared at my book, trying to hype myself up enough to go talk to them, but then the ‘Roman’ guy came in and loudly called for ‘Logan’. The guy left the shelf he was looking through and walked over to Roman, and Roman pulled him into a kiss. I knew at that point that there was absolutely no way I was going to interrupt them, and pulled out my phone to see that Edd had asked me to go meet him at the Starbucks we worked at. I gathered my bag and briskly left the library, not noticing the looks from the ‘Logan’ and ‘Roman’ people.

I met Edd at the Starbucks and he pulled me down at a table.

“Look, I just found a murder case about a guy in the city with the same first name as you! He was murdered in his apartment after being robbed, his neighbors found him after he got shot multiple times in the back, apparently people say that he haunts, or haunted, his apartment, isn’t that super cool and super creepy?” Edd seemed so excited.

“Hey Edd, can we talk about this at home?” I asked, not wanting to talk about the fact that the case seemed to perfectly line up with my creepy dream from the first day at my old apartment after the accident at a random Starbucks.

“Uh, sure, why not,” Edd said, standing up and grabbing his things.

We walked out just before another stupid familiar face walked in. God, those people were everywhere, it was so freaking frustrating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to like actually start this, but i have, and hopefully that will be enough for me to actually work on it. I will probably update this on Saturdays, maybe not this Saturday, but like after this week, I will update on Saturdays if I can, but we will see where this goes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, 4th of july messed up my schedule

It had been about five months since Virgil disappeared, and we ended up moving out of the apartment. It was a bit too hard to stay there, too many memories. We live a bit farther away from the school now, and Dee moved in with us. Dee really took it the hardest, as he knew Virgil for years. Logan and Roman took it hard too, but it really hit Dee. He would barely ever even enter the apartment, so to keep us together, we decided to move. 

We hadn’t had much luck with finding our soulmate, but we didn’t even know if he was in the city, and we all agreed that even though Virgil was important, our education was more important, so we were focusing on that, rather than spending all of our time searching, but that didn’t stop us from going out more, just in case.

One day, Dee said that he heard a barista at a Starbucks curse her coworker ‘Virgil’ for choosing the later shift, and Roman wanted to go and stake out the place, but we talked him out of it, Dee didn’t even know if he heard her correctly.

Dee walked in with Remus, and the barista smiled at him. He ordered his regular, and went and sat to wait for his drink. **(re-reading the original, and looking at the comments, i kept on hinting that everyone else was going to leave and that virgil would be stuck in the apartment, but in actuality, virgil was the only one to leave, and ngl, i thought it was hilarious)** Remus said something vulgar, but kinda funny, really loudly, and we heard the barista snort, but she also accidentally dropped the coffee. She cursed under her breath, and Dee _thought_ he heard her also curse Virgil for choosing the later shift. She apologized for dropping the coffee and remade it before cleaning up the spill. They wandered out, and as they got like 10 feet away from the door, Dee said that he heard a somewhat familiar voice say, “Hey, Edd,” before they got too far away to hear anything.

That same day, Roman came home going to an arcade feeling absolutely crushed about causing someone at the place a panic attack from being so loud.

Roman and Remus were going to the arcade, not being particularly careful with their volume. They played games and didn’t notice the pair near the back who immediately started freaking out when the loud voices hit them. They were honestly just trying to have fun too, you know, but they got a bit caught up in their own brotherly rivalry and only noticed the panicked man and their friend as they were hurrying out of the arcade, and they both immediately felt bad, leaving. They wanted to apologize but didn’t see the two again.

We didn’t really have any other incident until about a month later. This time it was Roman and Logan. Logan had gone to the library to look for a book, but when he got there, he noticed a man sitting in a very gay way in one of the chairs. Logan couldn’t remember seeing him before, which was surprising since he was an amputee, which one would think would be a defining trait, but Logan could not remember seeing him even once. Normally, Logan would have just made a mental note of it and moved on, but the stranger kept on looking over at Logan like he knew him or was trying to figure something out. After a bit, Logan noticed the boy turn back to his book, but he didn’t seem like he was actually reading it. The more Logan noticed things about the stranger, the more he reminded Logan of Virgil. Logan had tried to cut off his thought of that and convinced himself he was just still grieving the loss of his soulmate. It was at that moment that Roman came bursting into the library calling for Logan. When Roman found Logan, he pulled him into a kiss, and then they both noticed the stranger hurrying out of the library before exchanging glanced.

“Did he remind you of Virgil?” Roman asked, even though all he knew of the stranger’s actions were him running away, and apparently he looked like the guy he accidentally chased out of the arcade a month prior, although he couldn’t remember if he was an amputee or not.

“...Yes…” was Logan’s reply after a few seconds of silence.

We made a point to look out for the guy after that, but none of us seemed to ever be able to find him again after that, even with countless trips to places we had all been before, we didn’t see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the short chapter, again, the forth of july messed up everything and stuff


End file.
